


Breathin [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

by wrensandroses



Series: Yuri On Ice AMVs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: I heard this song and I immediately thought of Yuuri and his anxiety. So, here we are.





	Breathin [Yuri!!! On Ice AMV]

[Yuuri Katsuki | Breathin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKfLjq9QiTQ)


End file.
